Ghetsis's Revenge
by Punkarella
Summary: It has been two years since the Kyurem incident and Ghetsis was dying. Upset that he couldn't rule the world, he devised a final plan to bring it down just as he was at death's door. After all, what use is a world to a dead man? He was sure that his most recent creations would destroy the world. William Afton knew it. Rated M just to be safe.


**Welcome to my story that I've been looking forward to writing.**

 **Now if you've been following me you might be thinking, "But you didn't finish those stories aside from your Ash Betrayed one!" There's a reason for that: the story is all set. So in this story, this isn't going to follow any set storylines of any sort. This is the Pokémon world from the games, plain and simple and my imagination creating the story.**

 **Basically if you don't understand, when I try to write the Fire Emblem or Harry Potter story, there are events that pretty much have to happen and the outcome is always the same. Simply put, I don't want to be restricted. I want to let my mind flow and share my weird and whacky ideas with the world. Like I said, these are MY ideas and story. If you don't like it, then good for you, just stop reading and don't bitch about it in the reviews. It gets really annoying and I will delete your review if you are a guest.**

 **Anyway, this is a Five Night's at Freddy's 4 and Pokémon crossover.**

 **Pokémon and Five Night's at Freddy's do not belong me. They belong to Nintendo and Scott Cawthon respectively. I'm just borrowing elements from both series for this story. Please don't sue me, I have no money.**

 **Oh, and the region that this story takes place is in Unova if you can't figure it out, and takes place two years after Black and White 2. And this is also a small AU where Ghetsis escaped after the battle in the Giant Chasm, instead of losing his mind and getting arrested.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

You might have heard of Team Plasma. They were a criminal group hailing from Unova which strived for world domination despite their region wide claims for peace.

Six years ago when they first emerged, they had captured the legendary Pokémon Zekrom, and the king - known simply as N - tried to separate people and Pokémon from each other in his castle. But it turned out that N was just a pawn of his father, Ghetsis, who really wanted Zekrom's power to rule the entire planet. But he was defeated by a trainer who had specifically requested the Pokémon League to keep himself anonymous, which they did, and the trainer who defeated Ghetsis the first time still remains a baffling mystery.

Fast forward two years later; four years ago. Team Plasma and Ghetsis were attempting to use Kyurem's power to rule the world. He even fused it together with Zekrom, much to the shock of N, who had arrived at the Giant Chasm as soon as he heard that his father was back.

However, Ghetsis failed and was defeated again and vanished without a trace before the International Police could arrest him. He has since been hunted by the police, but the phrase, to vanish off the face of the Earth, couldn't have been more apt as manhunts and search parties came up with a blank. Even his Pokémon vanished without a trace which only baffled investigators even more. Eventually, they had no choice but to call off all search parties and label him as missing. Some had protested to label him as 'deceased', but the Chief Investigator told them they had to wait another three months for that to happen.

Three months passed and Ghetsis still hadn't been found. The International Police had no choice but label him as dead and so dropped the entire investigation. It seemed that Ghetsis had well and truly died.

Except he hadn't just yet. A year after he 'vanished,' Ghetsis had caught a rare, but fatal illness which had no known cure or antidote. The only reason he managed to last so long was the remnants of his Neo Team Plasma who had managed to prolong his life, but Ghetsis was nearing his death bed.

"Urgh... so this is the end..." the sick man murmured, coughing harshly. He couldn't even speak without coughing in between sentences, which actually was quite annoying most of the time.

"At least... I can... get my revenge... on this region... it shall... burn," Ghetsis muttered to himself with a small pained grin, as he pictured the whole of Unova as a barren wasteland. Originally and recently, Ghetsis hadconjured up a final plan to take over Unova again, but when he found out that he was dying, one thought led to another and he decided that if he couldn't have the world in his grasp, then he shall bring it down. Starting with the very region he was born in. Chuckling to himself, Ghetsis heavily stood up and staggered towards a room where various scientists were working. As soon as he entered, all work stopped as the dying man spontaneously coughed up small specks of blood.

"Lord Ghetsis!" a female scientist cried rushing over to her master who just raised his hand weakly and limped wearily towards his top scientist, who had remained loyal even though he was dying.

"Is it... done?" the former leader of Team Plasma wheezed out with a rasp.

"Yes it is Lord Ghetsis. It took time, but we finally completed your last request on schedule," the scientist said, nodding to the capsules. "I must admit sir, this is unlike anything we've ever done before. I was afraid we would fall behind on some minor adjustments before we would get them done, but we somehow did it Lord Ghetsis," the scientist, whose name shall not be revealed, said proudly.

"Good..." Ghetsis suddenly coughed up small clots of blood. "Let me... see them..." he wheezed eager to see what would become his legacy.

"Certainly Lord Ghetsis," the head scientist replied and started typing a password on a computer, which had a bomb wrapped around it.

"William..." Ghetsis suddenly croaked, causing the whole room to become silent. "Excuse me sir?" the head scientist questioned curiously as the dying man steadied himself.

"Ghetsis... was a code name..." Many pairs of eyes widened at that in surprise. "My real name... William... William Afton..." Ghetsis or rather, William Afton, declared loudly despite his condition, which caused him to reel slightly.

"And exactly why are you telling us this Lord Ghetsis- I mean, Lord Afton, sir!" a random researcher near one of the capsules asked, as he was tightening some screws.

"Because... I'm dying... but enough of that..." Afton turned to the head scientist. "Show me... before my time is over..." the dying man ordered, his coughing growing even harsher than it ever had been before. This time the scientist did what he needed to do and the capsules opened, revealing what was inside.

"Beautiful..." William Afton murmured which earned some looks of shock and slight horror. He ignored the looks as he marvelled at the atrocities which were contained inside.

The objects inside the capsules could be called many things; animatronics, nightmares, monsters. But they were all the same: giant tattered and horrific robotic animals with claws and teeth meant for slashing and dicing. They were William Afton's murder tools, the only evidence that proved that he still lived after two years ago. And more importantly, his vengeance against those who had stopped him before.

"I suppose they are beautiful in a way Lord Afton. But allow me to give a run down on each one," the scientist requested. Afton nodded in response as the scientist brought up a computer image of blueprints.

"As you can see Lord Afton, we have followed your blueprints to every little detail. Even if the general designs were... difficult to manufacture. Especially with all the teeth," the head scientist shuddered slightly and brought up another image. "But anyway, we have provided them with all the basic equipment they need: They have been fitted with maps of the whole region and the cites, enhanced hearing and sight, night vision, water resistors strong enough that they can last in the sea for at least ten days, and are completely resistant from short circuiting from rain and water type attacks, weather resistors which lets them shrug off heatwaves, hailstorms, and sandstorms easily. All of which you requested Lord Afton," the scientist explained professionally.

"...and?" William grunted as if he was waiting for something. The scientist's eyes widened as he pushed some more buttons.

"Ah yes! Apologies Lord Afton! We have also given them special type based attacks in the event that they need to fight against Pokémon, because even though they can slash and maul humans to death without much trouble, they still need a bit of an edge for Pokémon... and it's likely that they are going to encounter a bit of resistance while they carry out what you've got planned. Now that I mentioned it, why we don't we go over them?" the nameless scientist said, as a spotlight zoomed in on one of the capsules. The robot was a giant purple-bluish rabbit with a red bow tie and sharp claws and two sets of razor pointed teeth.

"This one is known as Bonnie, the first one that we finished. It is has been fitted with a device that lets it perform water based attacks with a much more... violent intent. It is capable of shooting boiling hot water from its mouth which is capable of melting the strongest of stone walls and can burn skin to the point where it becomes a third degree burn. It can also expel bubbles that literally explode with the force of a thousand Mega Punches. A fully charged stream can knock down an entire tower in seconds. It can also adjust the size of the bubbles and even leave them floating to the point where they become floating mines." As the scientist was talking, images of the robot's abilities came up on the computer.

"Its other abilities include swimming at incredibly fast speeds underwater that even we had trouble tracking when we sent it for a test run. It has also been seen to merge with puddles to escape when in danger, or prepare to ambush whatever poor soul that steps on it. And as of just recently, we have given it the ability to fire streams of water from its hands, except the size of the steams of water fired can be adjusted to make sure it produces a small tidal wave which swallows any living thing inside. And the sheer force of the attacks can demolish an entire 50 foot tall mansion," the scientist said as if he was reading a report before moving to another animatronic.

"We call this next one Chica, the only female of the robots." The second capsule opened revealing a deteriorated chicken animatronic with three sets of teeth. It wore a torn white bib with the words "LET'S EAT!" emblazoned on it and in its hand was a small pink coated cupcake with small sharp pointed teeth. "There have been several errors in this one's creation. Hence why one of its eyes is destroyed." Indeed, one of Chica's eyes was torn out and missing, leaving a small gaping hole where its left eye should be.

"Onto what it can do. We gave it a device which allows it to perform electric based attacks. One of its most recognisable attacks is to fire streaks of lightning from its hands with voltage capable of lighting ten light bulbs for at least 5 whole hours. We have tested that theory and confirmed that it can actually destroy a generator by overcharging it. It can also apply electricity to its jaws, which allows it to execute a devastating Thunder Fang. This is capable of shutting down an entire nervous system," the scientist explained, recalling all the trial and error to even make Chica compatible with electricity.

"Another of its other abilities is being able to absorb high amounts of voltage to amplify the power of its attacks. However, due to several software faults, it can't restore its health or properly use its own generated electricity for both purposes. The least it can do is shock itself however. So we used this to our advantage and did some heavy modification, which now allows those touching it to become stuck to it, leaving them open to being slashed apart, bitten, or electrocuted," the scientist said, grimacing slightly at the robot's setbacks.

"As for the cupcake, it is a separate animatronic that runs independently from the main robot itself. For transportation, it grows a pair of wheels for ground movement, and an inserted jetpack for flight. It even turns the wheels into propellers if it needs to go underwater. Whatever the reason, it moves very fast, making it difficult to track while it's moving. And to top it all off, it can transmit what it sees to the main robot, making it an effective tool for spying. However, it can't use electric attacks very well. The least it can do is create a burst of lightning, which is badly controlled and drains its energy. Overall, the cupcake is not the ideal attacker, but a faithful servant to Chica." The scientist felt very unnerved by the cupcake. He decided he had enough of it and instead moved on to the third capsule.

"We call this next one Foxy for obvious reasons." Indeed, the next animatronic was a giant red fox with a large snout with two sets of sharp teeth. If one looked really closely, they would see that the fox had a metal snake-like tongue and it also had a hook on its left hand. "In case you can't figure it out, that hook is not for decoration," the scientist made a quick note stating the obvious, but William could guess from a mile away.

"In contrast to its colour, we have decided to base this one on the fire type. It's first most obvious attack is to breathe a Flamethrower that is capable of melting pure gold and burning down an entire forest in mere seconds. It can also apply heat and fire to its hook and jaws to further intensify its slashes and bites. It's effectively a mega Fire Fang and... Fire Slash in its own right." The nameless scientist made up some move names which earned him an unamused look from William to get on with it.

"Sorry Lord Afton. Anyway, its other ability includes being able to heat up its body to 1,000 degrees. Anything that even so much as touches it when it is in this state will receive massive burns, that not even a Full Restore will cure, and will melt ice faster than you can grab a Poke Ball. Also, I should mention that tongue can only choke a victim at close range. We would have made so that its stretches out further, but we didn't have enough time to add that feature. It can set its tongue on fire at the very least to make up for it," the scientist added with an apologetic look. William just scowled giving a look that said, "just get on with it." Wasting no time, the scientist opened the fourth tube revealing not one, but four animatronics.

"We dubbed this one as 'Freddy." Freddy was a distorted brown bear animatronic, wearing a black bow tie and top hat. But what caught Afton's attention was the small miniature Freddies attached to various parts of its body. "And the small ones are small drones," the scientist explained.

"Based off its colour scheme, we have given this one ground type attacks. For example, it can make a magnitude strong enough to bring down an entire set of apartment blocks. It can even make small fissures in the ground which are very difficult, but not impossible, to escape from. Another similar attack it can conduct is making the ground literally erupt underneath its targets, sending them flying into the air. I suppose it can be seen as an extremely powerful Earth Power," the scientist said with a shudder as he remembered all the damage that Freddy had caused when he tested his moves. The result was rather... destructive to say the least.

"It can also fire a special type of mud from its mouth, which has hits with enough force to bring an Ursaring to its knees. But what makes this mud special is that it sticks to its targets like glue. And even sticks to them so they can barely move, exhausting them of their energy. Even so much as stepping on it will make a person stick to the surface like a tree. I should also mention that the mud will eventually fade away overtime," the scientist said as he also recalled the mess that Freddy made. Out of all the animatronics, Freddy was the most difficult to hide when he went to test his attacks because of all the destruction he made. Everybody in the lab was thankful that he was complete so that they wouldn't have to cover up the damage again.

"Now, those smaller Freddies attached to his body are their own separate animatronics that follow their superior's orders, completely like Chica's cupcake. They have nearly the same properties as the cupcake, as in they can report everything they see back to Freddy, making them effective spy tools, however, they can't fly so they are ground units only. For attacks, they can burrow underground either to hide or unleash a devastating Dig attack. Also, when underground, they conceal their presence rather effectively, so that it would take an Arcanine that worked ten years under the police to smell them out. They also move very fast while underground that even an Excadrill would have trouble keeping up. One last thing is that the main Freddy can also hide underground, but can't go as deep as his minions," the scientist explained. The small Freddies looked awake despite being powered off. He shook a bit and moved to the final capsule that was bigger than the others.

"This one's design was a bit difficult; it took an entire month to create. We didn't know what to call it, so we used a random name generator and Fredbear was what came up." The animatronic known as Fredbear was a giant yellow bear that was significantly larger than the other animatronics. It wore a purple bow tie and top hat and had a second pair of jaws on its stomach. "Before you ask, that mouth on its stomach counts as another set of teeth and a storage tank," the scientist added, as he noticed that Afton seemed to be perplexed by Fredbear, but shook it off and continued his explanation.

"Finding a type for this one actually took time because Chica already has electricity, but both her and Fredbear have the same colour so there was difficulty confirming what would be its type. We finally settled on it not having a type and giving a mixture of attacks from the other animatronics by fitting it with spare parts for them." Afton didn't hear him as he continued to stare at the nightmarish robot.

"It can use Fire, Water, Electric, and Ground type attacks like its counterparts. For example, it can create giant waves of water, add fire to its teeth and claws, can electrify its hands, and can even stomp to make the ground spring up as if it was a trampoline. A bonus feature is the ability to combine attacks to create devastating combos, such as an electrified water wave which fries anything in its path," the scientist said as he pulled up a completely blurred image of what seemed to be Fredbear in a field.

"He also has the ability to interfere with electronics such as lights, machines, communication devices, and video and audio recorders, making him nearly impossible to capture on a picture, video or even a tape recorder. Poke Balls aren't affected by this jammer however due to a small software error that we overlooked," the scientist said taking a breath, and moved to the last and biggest capsule.

"And here, we have the leader who is known simply as Nightmare," he explained and opened the device up revealing what monstrosity was inside.

Nightmare was the biggest out of all the animatronics. What made it stand out was its black suit that seemed to be slightly transparent as what seemed to be a metallic skeleton inside him. But one needed to look really hard to actually notice it. He also wore a golden top hat and bow tie and that was almost identical to Fredbear's. Overall, he looked just like him aside from changes.

"..." William said nothing, but his jaw dropped. If he was impressed or not, none were sure, but that didn't matter.

"Yes anyway, his suit as you can see may be see-through, but it has the durability of an entire continent, despite its appearance. He also can merge with darkness to hide himself in order to ambush his prey. He is pretty much invisible in this state and not even the strongest of Psychic types can detect him. This means that anyone who is hunted by him in the night is pretty much dead. He also has the ability to move extremely fast when he's hiding in the shadows. His fastest kill time is two seconds flat when we last took him out for testing," the scientist explained as he pulled up a hologram of Nightmare literally sinking into a shadow of a tree, where an Umberon was resting. Two seconds, and the Umberon was nothing more than a bloody dismembered mess in the blink of an eye.

"For his type, we fittingly gave him the Dark type based off his colour scheme. One of his most basic attacks is to fire a beam of darkness that can pierce through mountains and has the power of Ten Hyper Beams. He can also launch balls made of pure shadow that have amazing force that can send a Registeel flying. They are also a defensive move, which he surrounds himself by them. Anything that touches them explodes instantly. Another attack is expelling a dark repulsive gust of wind that can turn into a hurricane if he wants it too. It can remove an entire country, but Nightmare has complete control of the attack so he does whatever he wants with it. Whether it's an extremely strong gust of wind or a tornado, it's completely up to him," the scientist said as he pulled up a picture of Nightmare performing his moves on wooden dummies. They were gone in a flash.

"He also has some psychic powers at his disposal. For example, he has an extremely powerful mind control technique which is nearly impossible to escape from. He can use a powerful psychic attack to inflict pure pain on his prey and even control their movements like the real psychic attack that Pokémon use. Overall, he is the probably the most powerful one in the entire lot," the scientist said taking a deep breath from talking so long.

"That should cover all of them Lord Afton. It took time, but it was worth the effort. You are free to use them as you see fit. They are your tools and perhaps your magnum opus," the nameless scientist finished taking a big gulp from a glass of water that was sitting nearby, so missing Afton's smirk.

"Turn them on," he wheezed and someone hesitantly entered a password on a computer which made power flow into the capsules. Nothing happened for five seconds, until Nightmare's blood red eyes suddenly opened. All the other animatronics also awakened and looked around in confusion.

" **Is it time for me to kill again?"** the black nightmarish robot asked in a deep distorted voice as it looked around and settled his eyes on Afton, who wasn't getting better. **"Are you the one who I am meant to serve? If you are, then it is about time. All this time just throwing my skills around has made me restless for something to accomplish in this world,"** Nightmare stated, narrowing his malevolent eyes right at the dying man. Even though he was inside a thick capsule, he could still be heard.

"I am... your creator..." Afton rasped. "And... I have... a task... for you..." he coughed a bit more harshly as he nodded to another random scientist, who started tapping away on a keyboard and information went direct into the robots' heads. Primarily what they were supposed to do.

" **...And how are we meant to do that?"** Nightmare asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't... care how you... do it... Just bring this region... to the ground..." Afton murmured before coughing up blood again and doubling over in agony causing various scientists to rush over to tend to the dying man.

" **I see. Consider that request fulfilled,"** Nightmare rumbled without remorse. Afton weakly grinned as he was helped up.

"...Good... I have highlighted... places which... could be helpful... in your quest..." Afton mumbled weakly as the robots received certain locations spread through the Unova region in their databases.

" **... Are you going to set us free now or is this just some sort of unamusing prank?"** Nightmare asked in a slightly irked tone. If one looked closely, they would have noticed the other robots had curious expressions, while Freddy had a scowl on his face.

"...no..." Afton wheezed as he coughed up a puddle of blood, a sure sign that his end was near. "Before I die... I relieve... all of you... from my employment... after all... what use are scientists... to a dead man?" Many were surprised at that as they thought Afton would want to at least build some sort of machine to outlive death. But it seems that he had enough of life.

"Yes sir, it was a pleasure working for you," the head scientist replied bowing. He had known Afton since his childhood and was a key factor in creating the DNA Splicers and the Plasma Frigate. As such he effectively saved his life when Colress defected after his second defeat, just as he found he was dying.

"...Release... them..." Afton groaned as he collapsed to the ground. The sounds of the capsules being opened echoed throughout the laboratory and footsteps could be heard as the robots stepped mechanically out of their confinements.

"You... are my vengeance... against the world... go... complete your... mission..." and with that, William Afton slumped down, dead as a doornail. The head scientist picked up his lifeless body and carried it away with the other researchers.

" **Well, how do we start this mission of ours?"** Fredbear asked calmly. In truth, all the animatronics could talk, but they didn't before as to not get a scolding from Nightmare for speaking out of line.

" **We leave this place. Then we find a shelter and come up with a plan,"** Nightmare simply responded, walking away with the rest of the robots in tow. They had a mission, destroy Unova, and they would get it done. No matter what the cost.

* * *

 **And that was chapter one of my new story. I honestly have no idea where I'm going to go, but I'll do it somehow. Ideas are welcome; I might put them in the story.**

 **And for those who are wondering if it was necessary to buff the Nightmares, it's because of Pokémon. Think about it, the Nightmares will probably encounter some resistance and if they get mobbed by a bunch of Darmanitans for example and they all use Flamethrower, they would receive some serious damage, and if they charged with just their teeth and claws, they would get destroyed easily. That's why I gave them those Pokémon- like abilities, to help them fight against other Pokémon. At least that's my reason.**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
